Letter To Rosie
by weasleyjumper
Summary: Lily writes a letter to her cousin.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Rosie,

I figured out what we want, well, what I want and I assume you do. People say they want someone to love them like Severus Snape or my Granddad loved my Grandma (Lily Evans and James Potter, you imbecile, not our Grandma and Granddad). Or your parents love each other. Rose, we want someone to love us like Bellatrix Le Strange loved Voldemort, or Narcissa Malfoy loved Lucius Malfoy. Creepy, eh? Okay, perhaps that's a little exaggeration, but we want a love that we think we can control (but really, we'll spiral out of control until we smash at the bottom). Because we both know we're scared of actually falling in love.

We're not sluts, we aren't even that shallow. We just get labelled like that because we're so manipulative, and the way to manipulate most boy's is, erm, flirting. And yeah, maybe we'll give our virginity to a guy we won't marry, if we marry at all. But we want to feel in control. We're going to get ourselves into some proper shit one day.

We have millions of personalities, but I like to think we're ourselves with each other. We bitch, cry, go all deep and meaningful on each other, admit our weaknesses. I have a best friend or several, but I have you. Because blood is thicker than cherryade. Probably. We're the girls that people run crying to, but no-one trusts for a second, unless we make them trust us. Our shoulders have been cried on so many times, we should brand ourselves tissues. But these same people can turn, even strangers do, and call us Psychos, Bitches, Slags, you name it. We have problems Rosie-pie, but we do our damn job and ignore them. Or write mean songs about them.

Sometimes you feel worthless, I know I do. Sometimes we feel like shit, because for once we want to talk but nobody wants to listen. We don't go emo in public, or in front of anyone but each other really. We tell them, as my dear mother so eloquently put it 'Yah, FUCK OFF!'. When we''re strong enough. I'm a Slytherin for a reason, well, more than one. I'm weak, manipulative, cunning and ambitious. I want to be needed. You want that too. And we'll change ourselves for boys, but Rosie-bear, I hope you know that you can be yourself with me.

I love you,

_Lily Luna Potter_

_xxx_

P.S. EW! Not like that you freak!


	2. Chapter 2

**You know it said this story was completed? I lied. My Supermegafoxyawesomehot cousin, Dobbyisafreeelf (or Sophie), wrote a reply. So here it is! Her first ever fanfic to be published ! **

Dear Lily,

I love you too bro or "coz" as it's probably more accurately put, though I have to make some amendments to what you said before. You are a Slytherin not because you are weak or selfish; it is because you know what you want and what you need to do in order to get it. You have a sense of determination. I however, do not know what I want or need so I take random stabs in the dark and hope it leads somewhere. You know how you said that we can go deep and emotional; prepare yourself because this is going to get deep.

This is who we are. We are idiots, we go ahead with things that we know we shouldn't do and tend to ignore our gut feelings to please other people. We try to convince ourselves we don't give a shit about what everyone thinks when actually it matters hugely but we still can't work out why. We confide everything in each other because we know that we both understand and we know that there is more than blood that keeps us together. We think too much, we over analyse and we end up saying something stupid when in our heads it was the most logical thing to say. We are intelligent people but we lack common sense, which sometimes causes people to underestimate us. But we know that we are going to take over the world someday and we will be bigger than the weird sisters and it is for that reason that we can shrug things off and not care.

I haven't ever told anyone this but I have always felt I belong in your family more than my own, like I am more Potter than a Weasley. I feel there is constant pressure in my family to be as clever as Mum or be as brave as Dad, like no matter what I do or achieve I will never be able to please them because they have done more. It gave is plenty of fame at school though but it just means expectations are constantly high. Sorry for griping it just gets to me sometimes.

The love thing, I kind of agree with you there. Though I think we both are in love with the idea of being in love. I think I would love to have a perfect relationship but until then I am happy to think about the love in the relationships that I know like James and Lily and Dumbledore and Grindelwald (only joking). But Bellatrix and Voldemort? Bellatrix spent her whole life loving someone who didn't know how to love, it was like being in love with a wand or a broomstick (you can tell by these analogies how romantic I am).

We like knowledge and not necessarily control we need to know why everything happens and why people act a certain way towards us. We can read people. We are strong because we have each other to support us and if we both lean against each other neither of us can fall.

We describe our relationship as cousincest because there is no other way to make people understand and just for the record we are not actually incestful but y'know. Although we talk to different people at school and have different friendship groups with those who we would consider our closest and our best friends, you are my cousin, you are my sister you are my best friend and you are my counsel and together we are completely ourselves making it impossible to feel embarrassment or anger in front of one another.

Right well that is as deep as I am going to go for the next year make the most of it because you are not getting any more. So back to shallowness- Is it me or has Scorpius Malfoy got really hot since joining the Quidditch team? Or maybe it's just my thing for keepers. I have some stories to tell you when I come down to visit and trust me you will be crying with laughter. See you then.

Rose Weasley

P.S Love you too bro but lets not get too sappy about this even though that is kind of hypocritical of me considering the tone of the letter I just wrote but there you go.

P.P.S I'm sorry if you don't get this for ages Pigwidgeon is getting on a bit.


End file.
